Prostitute Problem In Kansas City
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Reid got every Prostitute in Kansas City to hit on him. And Hotch got to watch every moment of it. What exactly happened though when the two were going around and questioning those folks? Set during the episode: Legacy. One-shot. NOT SLASH!


**A/N**

**I've returned with a new story! Anyone who remotely knows me… miss me? Haha. XD. (Finally, an idea to get me writing. I'll tell you, I've lost the will to write much lately. -.-)**

**Anyways, this is a Reid and Hotch story. (Another story with Reid… I need to branch out a little when working in this fandom. Haha.) I just watched Legacy and a line by Hotch caught my attention. "Well Reid got propositioned by every prostitute we talked too..." And when Hotch said that line, Reid gave an awkward look and a slight nod, while Hotch turned his head away. Awkward air almost… like they didn't tell Morgan and Emily (Who were also there and being spoken too) everything. Hmm… something more happened? I think I know what. The idea just came out after that.**

**For those of you that have seen this episode, you know that you've seen a slight exchange between Reid and a Prostitute, but… well read on to find out. :3**

**Again, just like in my last one-shot for criminal minds, I'm not trying anyone's idea here. If I am stealing, send me an angry PM/review to yell at me. I promise I'll take this story off if you want or whatever. My goal is here to write ideas that I find coming out of my head and too be creative that doesn't steal from those already writing. :3**

**So yeah… One last thing.**

_**Rated T for a reason: Language and sexual suggestions**_

**Without further a due… onwards with the story!… After one last thing. Haha.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the show, nothing. Nothing on the show criminal minds belongs to me.**_

"So, hot stuff. Want to go to the bar?" A feminine voice, with questioning ring, says. "We could…" A tan hand reaches out to gently grasp a piece of dark chocolate felt. "Go in, have a few drinks. Then have some good… fun." The slightest tug brings the cloth away from where it was attached, tied to a light grey shirt, and brings to figures closer together. "I'll only charge you for the drinks."

"I-I-I-I'm Go-good. I'm good." Another voice, more masculine, stutter filled and uncertain, answers. Hands scramble around to quickly tuck the brown cloth away behind a professinal looking coat.

"You sure? I give special treatments to cuties like you." The woman says with a seductive voice. Eyes like two emeralds shine in the dim moonlight. A cover, an eyelid, shows as the woman does a winking motion at the skinny man before her. His dark eyes filled to brim with uncertainty, and his forest of hair flicks around a bit as he turns to avoid eye contact with the woman before him.

"He's sure. Now, focus on the question." A new voice cuts in. It's deeper then anyone there, and belongs to a man with hair as close to black as anyone would ever see as a natural hair color. "Have you seen any man that fits what were looking for?"

"Nah. Nothing out of the norm." The blond woman shrugs.

"Alright. Thank you for your time." The dark-haired man motions for the light brown-haired man to follow. "Let's go Reid."

"Yes sir." Reid nods, relief showing slightly in his eyes.

"You ladies have a nice night now." Hotch adds. Nodding his goodbye to the blond woman and her friend , he and Reid then hike off the stone grey sidewalk they had been standing on.

Colonies of specks above, numbering as large as the population on earth, sparkle like glitter in the dark sky. A crescent moon floats in midair, visible for every naked eye to see. Scattered streaks of clouds fly in the sky, making shapes as simple as blobs to some as complicated as faces. The dimly lit air swirls with gentle whips of wind, striking noses to fill them with the aroma of stinky garbage.

The two men didn't seem to give much care to the smell though. They were trekking along, side by the side, shoes making a constant beat against pavement, like a drum. There goal now was to find another person to talk to.

"It's amazing no one has seen our unsub, Hotch." Reid comments quietly.

"We've talked to people only on this side of town Reid. Maybe the unsub were looking for doesn't come here. Prentiss and Morgan have probably found something." Hotch points out.

"Maybe." Reid muses. "You think that all of the prostitutes/homeless people we talk to would have at least heard of the man we're describing."

"Some seemed a little busy to focus and think." Hotch states simply.

"What? You mean the 8 girls that hit on me?" Reid asks, annoyance lacing his words.

"I counted 10." Hotch responds before looking away. His eyes lock on a man, no older then 30, rummaging around in a silver tin can filled with waste.

The darker haired man nods to the smaller lighter-haired man and two saunter up to the new man, making as unthreatening approach as they could.

"Good evening sir." Hotch calls.

The man looks up, hazel eyes shinning with curiosity. Big hands and arms as hairy as an ape hoist him up to stand. The man brushes off his rags, being nothing more then a beat up jean jacket, white tee-shirt, and torn light brown pants

"Gentlemen. Can I do ya something?" The man offers, raising a beefy hand to scratch across hair as blond as if it had been bleached.

Hotch clears his throat. "Yes, were looking for a man, who's possibly a killer."

"Killer? What's this got to do with me?" The man asks as he reaches into the tin can to rummage through the trash some more.

"Well he's targeting homeless people and prostitute and everyone like that." Hotch explains.

"Like I said, what's this got to do with me?" The blond man questions again, his voice echoes as if hitting other surfaces. Noise that sounds like paper can be heard as the man dips further into the silver tin before him.

"Sir, please listen. We need to know if you seen the man. Were looking for someone who would stick out. He's a guy that gives you the creeps and would give you an unsafe feeling." Hotch replies.

Reid looks on at the man in the trash curiously, as if wondering what he was doing.

The man gives a bitter chuckle and peers out of the trashcan. "Around here, you always feel unsafe." The man dips back into the trash. "No one gives a damn about us around here. This town don't give a damn."

Reid blinks bitterly, remembering the police department's reaction to BAU taking this case. In particular, the "captain" of the station.

"And people like me, well, they would probably just be as happy to shoot me as to keep me liv- Found it!" The joyful call causes Reid to jump, just slightly, and Hotch to stare curiously at the trashcan.

"What exactly did you find?" Hotch asks.

"Cigarette." The man rears his face, hairy as his arms and brings with him a fresh cigarette. "Nothing like a cigarette after a full bottle of whisky. Heh-heh." The man shakily fishes out a lighter and eagerly lights his prize. He stays silent as he takes that long first drag. "Ah, perfect combination."

"Six minutes." Reid mutters quietly to himself.

"Anyways, like I said. This whole town, this world, they don't give a damn about us. Any of us homeless people." The man takes another long drag before a deep sigh rattles his body again. "And since they've left with so little, well, it's an all out war around here. Only the strongest survive. Those who live the smartest survive, like me. So I really don't care if there's a killer out there killing people so long as I stay safe. There's a lot of them killers anyways. Welcome to hell bitches and Bastards of the world!"

"Is that why you smoke?" A quiet voice, Reid, suddenly popes in.

The cigarette drops to the man's side. "Excuse me?"

Reid raises his eyes uncertainly to meet the obviously drunk male. "You said only the strongest and smartest survive out here. Well, smoking is only bad for your health. One out of every four smokers will develop lung cancer. Plus it makes your breathing way poorer leading to worse performance when you're defending yourself and well, a cigarette takes 6 minutes off of your life. Every one. And judging by your desperation for one, I can tell you've had enough to add up to a year off your life."

The man raises an eyebrow, showing off curious hazel orbs placed on a light yellow background. The hazel eyes trail over the smaller man, as mental notes seemed to enter the hairy man's mind. His eyes trail over every curve, body part, as the curiosity slowly turns to interest in the hazel orbs. He gives a long stares at the lighted "bliss" in his hand for a moment, before dropping it to the dark rocky ground. He flicks his head up and takes a step forward.

"What's your name?" He questions, motioning to Reid.

Hotch cuts in, not enjoying the prior looks and tone this man was using with the BAU's youngest agent. "He's Dr. Spencer Reid, and I'm-"

"Yeah yeah, you're the stick in the mud not getting what I'm saying. I don't have your information so scram! I'm talking to your friend who seems to have an interest in talking to me." Hazel eyes turn back to darker ones. "So, Spencer… you know how I make my money as a homeless person? To buy my whiskey?"

Reid takes a hesitant step back. "Um… no sir."

"I get money from any person out there who want to have sex. Men, women, I take it all. I'm a male hooker. Maybe less common them women, even less common to be a bi one, but I'm that."

"Sir, back off." Hotch growls, increasingly not liking where this conversation was leading.

"Hush you!" The man snaps at Hotch. Eyes fill with lust as dark as night as he turns back to Reid. "Like I said, I'm bi. That surprise you at all?"

"Act-Actually no." Reid replies as he swallows hard. "Homeless people will d-d-d-do anything they can for money. Men and women will do anything. Same as you c-c-c-cause it's how you live each d-day."

"Hmm… you seem to know a lot about me. Like you've studied my life and my behavior… any particular reason?" The man asks as he places a hand on the younger one's shoulder.

Hotch cuts in again, rage beginning to be heard lacing his voice clearly. "He's a profi-

The man instantly cuts Hotch off, uninterested and focuses solely on Reid. "I know why. You wanted to come meet a person like me. Get the attention of a hooker and hope for a cheaper price." A hiccup escapes as the man presses closer to the man before him. Reid tries to take another step back but the man won't stand for it. He pulls him back a little, and easy task considering how weak the man before him was. Plus, the man was able to tower over Reid slightly, adding to fact he could dominate over the younger male quiet easily. "I'll give ya 25% off, how's that? You've caught my attention, your hot piece of ass for a male… yeah. I charge extra for males, but I'll give you a slightly less price then I would a female. Sound good?"

"I-I-I-" Reid stutters, desperate to get away.

"Enough!" Hotch growls again, his voice notch louder then it was normally.

The man rolls his eyes. "What? You want a piece of action too? Sorry, I charge extra to people like you. Old men that don't know how to have fun. Ugh. Anyways…" The man turns to give another lust filled smile at Reid. "Spencer let's get going somewhere quiet. And don't worry… once this starts you'll be pleading to pay me."

"I don't think that's a good idea because-" Reid starts, attempting to get a little authority for himself, only to have the man cut him off.

"Oh, you like it here? In the open? Alright then, I'm fine with that. If your friend doesn't want to watch…" A hand brushes across the front of Spencer, just below the waist. "He can just go." His hands fiddle around long enough for two fingers to grasp a zipper.

The ominous touch there froze for Spencer. His throat felt closed off all words. Choked and unclear for any noise he made. His heart raced with the pace of a speeding cheetah while his body trembled slightly. His breathe quickened with every amount of time that passed. God he didn't want this to happen!

One click down of a zipper was as far as the hairy man got. Hands pushed away the greasy t-shirt as a figure stood protectively in front of Reid. The youngest man there sunk down behind the man who had stepped up, keeping his eyes on the ground.

The figure that had stepped in, Hotch, was glaring at the man before him. Eyes flashed in the dim light as his knuckles were scrunched into tight as skinny jeans fists. He looked like he wanted to do nothing more then blast the hairy man's brains out.

The man didn't seem to understand anything as he scrambles to his feet, a little more then outraged himself. "Hey what's the big idea? I was working and-"

"You were "working" on a federal agent sir." Hotch growls, putting all of his true anger out of his voice. Leaving just enough to be intimidating, all the while keeping himself between the man and Reid, who was slowly recovering himself. He would get in too much trouble if he attacked the hairy man before him now. Besides, as long as Reid was safe, things would be fine.

"Huh? What do you-?"

"FBI." Hotch flashes a shining gold metal symbol in the man's face to get his point across and puts it away. "You were sexually harassing an FBI agent. I could have you arrested, fined, or worse for what you were doing. And if I hadn't stopped it could be 10 times worse."

The man's eyes widen. "Oh man, FBI? I err… I didn't know." It seems the drunk hairy man has enough to sense to back off from an enraged FBI agent, and wanted nothing more then to scram. "I swear man I didn't know. I was just playing. I swear!"

"Then either tell us some information on who were looking for or go. Now." Hotch replies, keeping his eyes glued on the man whore.

"I don't know nothing, I swear! I'll just go." The man gives a sheepish grin, takes a few steps back, and then dashes off with speed as if he was running towards a free whisky giveaway.

Once the hairy man was out of site, Hotch immediately turns his full attention to the youngest member of the team. The slightest worry fills in Hotch, melting away the anger inside of him, but he keeps his features calm. It had only been a short time since his trauma with Tobias Hankle, and getting a taste of foreplay from a male wouldn't help with Reid's coping any. He knew the genius was dealing with the trauma in his own way, the worst way possible that could get him fired from the BAU if anyone found out, past him and Gideon, and this experience probably only added to the need to use that way.

"Reid." Hotch whispers gently, not wanting to startle him any. "You alright?"

A slight sigh escapes lips as eyes refuse to meet Hotch's. "I'm fine, Hotch." Reid replies, shifting his gaze around to avoid any sort of contact with the of the BAU.

Hotch raises an eyebrow, instantly reading the signs of Reid wanting to avoid the situation. Part of him wanted to leave it at that, and just let the boy have his own thoughts. But being the BAU leader, and Reid being the youngest of his followers, he felt it was his duty to at least get him a bit calmer.

"Just a take a second to relax." Hotch tells Reid gently.

"I told you I'm fine." Reid insists, relishing the silence that followed after that. The breeze that blew was the only noise, soothing at that, and it allowed the genius to think for a second. A realization suddenly crosses him as he bites his lips. "Um… can we not tell the others about this?"

"If you can be calm when we go and meet up with them." Hotch replies.

"I will. I promise." Reid replies with a nod. After a brief silence, two pairs of orbs meet.

Within another second, the pair of orbs belonging to the younger one smiles. "Besides, I should have known not to panic too much. You were there, Hotch. Should have remembered that I was… well…" He lowers his gaze, more embarrassed then anything now. "I should have remembered you would have protected me no matter what."

Hotch lets his signature small 'Hotch smile' out at this true statement. He knew, as long as he had the power to do so, he would. He would protect Reid with his life if needed, just like anyone else on his team. Reid and the team, they were his family. Just like his wife and son. Yes, they were his family, and he would do everything in his power to protect them.

And it warmed his heart to hear Reid trust him with that task, even after the past events of the year.

After a clearing of his throat, both males switched back to 'Professional mode.' "Alright then. Let's go find Morgan and Prentiss."

**A/N**

**Not as sweet as my last fic, ("Limping out of graveyard (Reid and Morgan fic)) but hey, I had to keep Hotch in character. Do you know how hard it is to make the guy show LITTLE EMOTION in something like this? My gawd I hate writing like that. :P. But in the end, I liked how this turned out. :3.**

**Guess my viewers are the finally judges though. Please, take the time to click the review button and tell me what I did right or wrong. I really don't bite. The only thing I ever get mad for is "Your writing sucks. I hated it." if you write me just that, then I'll be a little ticked. :3. I will take any "flames" if you give your reasoning. I'm all about learning here people. :D.**

**Also, review to tell me what you liked! I need to know what I'm doing right so I keep doing it in future fan fictions/essays/pieces of writing I make up.**

**Anyways, I'm off. To role play (On my criminal minds RPG forum you should all come and join. ;D.) And to make my last one-shot into a two-shot. (Yep, for those of you curious, I'm making "Limping out of graveyard" into a two shot… This story stays a one-shot though.)**


End file.
